


In Heat

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt wattpad rp I’m currently doing on there with an awesome friend. Enjoy!
Relationships: LeonardoxWill, Raphaelxoc - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Leo quickly dry cleaned his wet hands and swore to himself he wouldn't let Will come to his room. He made his way down the stairs to see her sitting on the sofa in the common area. "Hey." His voice cracked and made him sound deeply erotic, and lustrous, his hand swung up and covered his mouth afterwards. He could smell Will from the bottom of the stairs and his already hardened cock grew harder. 'Ugh this is a lot harder than its made out to be.' he thought. He saw Will laying on the couch and just completely lost it. He sighed and nearly bolted over, he leaned down behind her on the couch to lightly breath down her neck, his lips barely touching her skin, her smell intoxicated him practically. 

"Having fun there bug boy?" Natalia hid her arousal with comedy, as she usually would hide any emotion. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes glued to Raph's face, she knew the face of her best friend, but this was the face of an animal, looking for their next prey. And with how he held her in his arms, it looked like she was his prey

“L-Leo?! Wh-what’re you do-?!” Was all Will got out and could say. She heard him breathe in her scent from her neck and she quickly got scared and jumpy. She didn’t know why Leo was acting like this but that wasn’t the Leo she knew. She tried to get off of the couch.

Raph growled in response and once he made it to the lair locked his room after entering it and tossed her on his bed and practically pounded on top of her as he pinned her arms above her head and his smashed his lips onto hers kissing her with devouring need and passion.

"I don't mean to frighten you. But I need this, greatly, right now." Leo spoke sinceriy as he walked around the sofa and lifted Will up bridal style. "Can you please do as I say for the next little while?!" He begs as he places his forehead to hers, his breathing fast, his skin hot. He was trying to as undemanding as possible so he didn't hurt Will.

Nat yelped and went to sit up on the bed before she was engrossed in a lucious kiss provided by Raph's tender lips. At first she yelped, then she moaned, to a seasonal turtle, must've sounded like music. Her hands go up and down Raph's chest as her eyes shut, enjoying this passionate kiss.

Will squeaked and even whimpered loudly. She could only nod as she did not know what the shell her crush had in store for them or worse even for her.  
“B-but L-Leo I-I already have.............” she trailed off showing him the ring that was always present on her left index finger as looked away from him.

Raph grunted as he molded his lips to hers in every angle and form possible especially for his big round wide ass lips. He even bit on her bottom lip in a lustful way to tell her that she belonged to him. He slipped his wet muscle into her mouth and French kissed her hard and roughly right then and there.

Leo was the happiest living thing in the world, he once again breathed on her neck as he moaned softly, he was getting what he wanted and hopefully more. However, his heart stopped when he saw her ring, but he was too far gone to give a sh!t in all honesty. Though he was ticked off with envy, he had other, more important emotions at the moment. LEO JR MUST BE ENTERTAINED! Lol. So he just engrossed her in a greatly passionate kiss, filled with lust, and a need which he bared for her at this moment.

Nat whimpered against his lips as one of her arms wrap around his neck, her other scraped at his shoulder. She was running scarce for breath but that was the least of her worries. Down there was starting to get slippery if ya know what I mean?

“Mmmmm! Leo Mmmm!” Will said into his kiss trying to make him be rational and be the reasonable one but for whatever reason he wouldn’t. She couldn’t help but to struggle against him a little bit and she practically moaned for him into his rough kiss.

Raph after entwining his tongue around her slipped out of her mouth as he breath heavily staring at her with amber eyes full of lust and even love for her as he wanted to show her that big muscled big bad Raph could be gentle and sweet too. He nipped and kissed her jawline for more sensation to her.

Leo sensed she was uneasy, but it was too late, the beast was already set loose. He laid her down on the bed and crawled over her, he gently kissed her neck and his hands kept him balanced over her so he wouldn't harm her. He didn't wanna hurt her, he wanted her to enjoy this, but she seemed frightened to an extent, he was scared for her, but couldn't stop.

Natalia smirked and grinded her hips up against his manhood. "You have your fun with me while you can." She said lustfully, like she was on a waiting list or something, only saying it to tease Raph really.

Will slightly moaned and mewled as her struggles began to slightly die down. She knew he wanted this and she knew she wants this too so why was she fighting him? She had no clue why. She just gazed up at the ceiling letting him do what he wanted.

Raph began to trace his lips with nips and nibbles all across her shoulders until he reached for her breasts and he suckled on one in his mouth while his other hand groped and squeezed the other one. He was churring and growling loudly again.

Leo has fully unleashed the beast, his was growling practically as one of his hands arose and grabbed Will’s breasts, his lips parted on her neck, his hot breath sliding over her skin before he struck with his teeth, marking her as his, and his alone. “Sorry.” He whispered in a sort of moan, he didn’t know if he had hurt her or pleasured her but didn’t stop, manhood grew very hard with every passing second he spent doing this with Will.

Nat’s mouth gapped at the attention she was being given by her crush, she moaned softly and one of her hands wrapped itself behind Raph’s head, not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Her other hand made its way slowly down to his manhood, where she gave a teasingly slow stroke.

“L-Leo please! Th-there’s something I’ve been keeping secret from you! Truth is I don’t have a boyfriend! The ring must stay my finger at all times though. When I was little a ritual was done on me and a demon was placed deep inside my body. The ring if it ever comes off will take over me completely and destroy the world! Plus I’m in love with you! I didn’t think you felt the same way even if I told you this! I was afraid you would reject me like everyone else has!” Will said crying her heart out.

Raph growled deeply and huskily at that as he pretty soon rubbed the little rosebud and made it pop then switched onto the next breast to do the same exact thing he did to the first one. He grinded his now painful election between her legs hoping that she could feel his need and his love and his lust for her.

Leo listened to every word but didn’t suspend his treatment to her. He looked her deep in her eyes as she said he might’ve rejected her. “I don’t care if you were made of rusted cells.” He says to her sincerely as he crawled up so their faces were up close. “I would never reject you! Not even with your secret.” He says in a lustrous yet sincere voice as he connects their lips once again.

Nat moaned gracefully, and uncontrollably let her iridescent scales shine. She was too clouded with pleasure and the want to focus into it but however instantly regretted it. No one bar her father knows of her ‘ability’. “Wait, Raph stop!” She begged as she tried to focus her scrambled thoughts on ridding her scales from her skin.

Will's eyes widened and she cried tears of happiness. She happily and fervently kissed him back with a smoldering intensity and with rough passion. 

Raph then all of a sudden stopped what he was doing and he looked at her with a worried glance snapping back to reality for a second.

Will nodded as she gazed up and still continued to stare at his overly large massive dick and she whimpered and squeaked for she was a Virgin and Leo would be her first time. She sweat dropped a little bit and even drooled just imagining how great their lovemaking would be.

Raph arched his back pulling his fingers out of her to lap up her cum that seeped and leaked out of her flower and he then got his length ready asking if she was ready too before he rammed it inside her to thrust into her greatly.

Leo then thrust half his massive length inside her, his moan that followed was a moan of relief, he’s never felt this at home before. “Oh, Will.” He moaned as he stayed put, the feeling of her skin around him was fantastic. He moaned weakly but allowed her to adjust before moving further in, he knew the size comparison would be painful, and didn't want to harm her.

Nat’s eyes widen and her razor-sharp nails dig into the sheets, ripping them as she yelps. It hurt slightly, but she knew the pain would subside sooner if later, and her trusted Raph. She moaned slightly before apologising for ripping his bed sheets.

Will nodded urging him to continue as her last tear of pain went away and fell down her cheek and she pressed him closer against her screaming out his name in ecstasy. She arched her back and her body shuddered and she scratched his shoulders too.

Raph said it was ok as he began to move and twirl and turn his hips against hers trying to get into her deeper at a better angle than before and before long was rhythmically thrusting faster and even harder into her bucking in his speed a whole lot more.

Leo began to thrust with only the half that's within Will, he groaned rather thoroughly as he then thrusted back into her, moaning this time. “Will, you’re so tight.” He comments as he thrusts a little faster, slowly going deeper, but soon his animal instincts took over and he began to pound fully and repetitively into Will, with moans.

Nat moaned loudly, she was in pain but it was nowhere near the amount of pleasure she was currently experiencing, she cries for more and moans Raphael’s name in sweet, sweet bliss. Her light brown eyes open and gaze to Raph’s as she’s slightly pushed up the bed but only to be brought back to where she was, then pushed up again, her lips were parted and slightly curved to smile as her hand was placed on Raph’s cheek.

Will wanted him to fuck her so fuckin hard she would not be able to walk or stand for the next week or so. She whimpered in pleasure moaning out his name in sweet cries of lust.

Raph then fuck her harder and deeper into the mattress as he put one of her legs over his shoulder and he began to grind his hips into hers roughly as he nit her neck marking her as his again.

Leo thrusted rather aggressively into Will, his moans echoed his bedroom. He called her name once or twice but bared no other image in his mind. He looked down at Will's beautiful yet defensless body and thrusted as deep as he could go, and as fast as he could go. This increased his own pleasure just as much as it did Will's. 

Nat moaned loudly, she was pretty flexible and had no problem with her leg being up that high, what drove her crazy was that she knew he wanted things done harder, so on top of his thrusting, she decided to grind up with him, in a rhythmic way, so this way, he'd get the full Natalia Summers experience. Lol

“Ahh god Leo fuck! You are goddamn hot and sexy! Fuck me so hard till I can’t walk for a week!” Will said screamed out rather sexually as she raked her nails down his shoulders and thrusted up into him as well. Her back was banging against his headboard.

Raph growled rather lustfully and sexually as he too was getting even more aroused with what she was doing to him. He humped her so rougher and then slowed down a bit as he started to pant like a mad dog in heat.

Leo thrusted with his remaining strength before he came into her, releasing his warm semen into Will’s beautiful insides which he’s reorganised practically. He yells out her name, her magnificent name he never gets tired of hearing. Then comes down from his high and looks down at her with still a hint of lust in his eyes, slightly now however, filled with love, and care.

Nat yelled out Raph’s name in ecstasy as she too came at a similar time to his, her juices were squirted everywhere as she moaned frantically, her body shaking as she fell back down to the sheets, calming down from her orgasm.

Will panted and wondered if she could possibly get pregnant with his kids? If she could she would love it either way. She gazed up into his eyes as she blushed her cheeks flushed a deep crimson red.  
“I love you Leo!”

Raph then pulled out of her still panting as he collapsed next to her but not before pulling her into his arms and he pressed her against his rock hard plastron. He whispered in her ear huskily while biting it I love you.

Leo laid beside her and breathed out, his lips curving into a smile as he whispered back breathlessly. "I love you too..." He said before thinking for a second. He may as well tell her everything. "Will, I've loved you since the day we met. Your smile, your voice, your beautiful looks, your personality, everything drew me in. I hope you don't just think I did this because I'm in my Season." 

Natalia bundled herself in his arms like a child in a blanket, also with a childish smile on her face that reached passed her cheeks. "I've wanted to hear you say that since you made me watch DC films." The first thing Raph said to her after they had met, was have you seen Batman, when she replied no, he practically forced her to watch it. Naturally, she got hooked, on not only DC, but Raphael.

Will stared at him and her eyes started to water as waterfalls of tears fell down her lustrous smooth pale cheeks.  
"R-really?" She sniffled.

Raph listened and heard everything he was telling her as he hugged her protectively and posessively to him. He breathed in her ear, "ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Really." Leo chuckled before smiling down at her. "I couldn't even begin to describe the utter joy and relief I experienced when you told me you felt the same way." He said.

"Well oof." Of course Nat would say that, she giggled afterwards and just shut her eyes with a lingering sigh, she was tired, it wasn't that late but late enough, and she has a long month or two before Raph's finished his season, so she needs all the energy she can get.

"S-so until your heatvis over for the year h-how mamy times a day are you gonna fuck me then?" Will stuttered out cutely as she was slightly nervous.

Raph rubbed his three fingered hand on her upper inner thigh for a few minutes caressing and stroking her soft smooth scaly skin as he nipped her lip.

"That fully depends on you." Leo whispers seductively into her ear, before nibbling on the lobe. "Nearly the majority of things you do are effortlessly a turn on. No wearing leggings, no wearing tight things that compliment those-those breathtaking curves." He was doing so well explaining until he pictured her sexy curves, which made him go right back to his heat, as he lustfully kissed her, his fingers rubbing the flesh beneath her belly and Infront of her pussy 

Nat hums a quiet moan. "We just finished, big boy, hakuna your tatas." She said but truthfully she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to fuck her limitless again.

"Mmmm! But Leo sweetie! Ahh! Fuck round two already?!" Will teased him and shyly and timidly asked him as she moaned into his kiss kissing him right back.

Raph pouted and growled out in annoyance as he stopped what he was doing just to comply with her wishes but it was no lie he would be horny nonstop for the next month at least.

Leo grins with probably a dangerous look of lust on his face and shown in his eyes. "Will, during my time, they'll be such things as round thirties." He grins as he starts to rub her clit now.

"Thank you booboo." The blonde joked, giggling afterwards. "How about a game?" She suggests, turning around with a teasing grin, she had something planned.

Will could not help but moan so high and loudly Mikey and Donnie probably heard her. She arched her back and put her leg across his plastron.

Raph smirked back at her and he nodded eagerly. He somehow knew that it was gonna be sexual and smuty in some sort of way. He closed his masked eyes and he waited.

Her moans drive Leo insane, he wanted her to scream his name again, he wanted to hear her melodic noises she made as he penetrated her.

"Okay, my first question. During what famous war, was Priam King?" Nat asks with a smirks, the majority of questions she's gonna ask are to do with myths. She shivered as Raph caressed her in return, she reached over and stroked his manhood slowly.

But Will refused to moan for him and pulled him out of her frowning and pouting shaking her head no. She told him take her over his knees and slap and grope her butt cheeks first before sex. She waited with her arms crossed.

Raph had no freakin idea. Forget this. She was obviously gonna ask him questions he had no idea what the hell the answers were so he got up and got dressed. He went to go make breakfast for himself and coffee.

Leo rose a brow slot, but he smirked. He ordered her to beg for it, seeing her agitation made him aroused more, he wanted to hear her beg.

Natalia grinned and stood up, she put on her t-shirt and oversized denim jacket only and walked out, she came behind Raph while he fetched himself some breakfast, she pulled a chair over and stood on it so she could reach his neck, since she was greatly smaller than him. She whispered seductively into his ear before kissing his neck.

Will sighed and grumbled.  
"Leo please! Please spank me and grope my butt cheeks! I beg of you! I have been a very bad girl!" Will begged him and moaned.

Raph shuddered and his body twitched at her teasing as he growled. He was trying to forget about mating and here she was rearousing him all freakin over again. He quickly ate his food swallowed it and brought her back to his room.

“That begging enough for me to oblige?” Leo teases with a wicked smirk before in one swift movement taking her up so she straddles him, her bare between her legs reading on his torso. “Beg more.” He said, groping her butt as a small thing.

Natalia giggles as she’s carried off over shoulders. “What are you intentions, Sensei?” She asks, wanting things to get kinky so she called him sensei.

Will by this point didn’t wanna even beg anymore. She was tired of it. She already couldn’t walk or stand as enough as it is. She moaned and whimpered out softly saying Leo please!

“Oh you’ll see soon baby cakes. You will see very very soon,” Raph smirked and chuckled as he laid down on his back on his bed and told her to suck his pickle in her mouth. He eagerly awaited that. He put her on his plastron in a sitting position.

Leo smirks and then raises his hand, and slaps Will's butt rather hard but not too hard, he dry humped her, having her bounce up and down on his plastron while he grips her butt cheeks.

Nat smiled and bit her lip. "Forgive me, sense,i if I'm not able to fit it all down my throat." She says as she leans down and gently licks up and around his d!ck, before taking the tip in her mouth and sucking harshly.

Will however switched her position as she was on all fours on Leo with her ass against Leo’s face. She wanted more slaps and more groping as she whimpered and squeaked in painful pleasure.

Raph nodded as he gripped onto her head and he began to groan and grunt as he pushed his dick deeper into her mouth trying to get more of it in there as he arched his back.

Leo looked at her with now an agitated look, he flipped them both over so he's holding himself, hovering above her. "Mind your orders, missy." He says with a develish smirk before he turns her to be on her stomach and groped her butt cheeks, he stares before slapping them with his bare hands.

Nat's eyes watered as she took more than she could take, but she was to stubborn to quit so she took a sharp breath through her nose and stuffed her throat with Raph's massive dick, sucking rather aggressively on it, her hand pumping what she couldn't take, and her other, touching herself

Raph daw she was touching herself and instead of her doing that he instead began to play with it rubbing and stroking it with soft caressing strokes as he growled and pretty soon couldn’t hold it in anymore and he orgasmed into her mouth pulling on her hair.

“Ahh Leo please! God! Fuck! Oh yeah! Yes! I’ve been a very bad girl! I’m your naught bad girl sexy! I’m your dirty little slut!” Will crier out and practically screamed as tears stung her eyes and she dirty talked him.

Raph moaned and chirped and churred in ecstasy as he fingers her and lapped at her cunt now swirling his big ass mouth and lips and tongue over it lapping at it and licking at it while he shuddered and twitched in lustful pleasure

Leo listens to her dirty talk like it's music. "You naughty, little slut!" He says and then slaps her again, leaving a faint red mark on her left butt cheek. "Who's your master?!" He whispers as he comes right by her ear, his large hand still groped on her butt cheek.

Nat moans with his dick still in her mouth. Once she feels it hardening again, she pulls away and turns around she her face is over Raph's, as much as she hated to deprive him of her dripping cunt. "I want you treat me like an object tonight! Tie me up! Pleasure yourself with me." She requests lustfully.

“YOU ARE MASTER! God yes! Ugh! I can’t take it anymore sir!” Will said as she reached her high and yelled when he slapped her again and she came all over him. She cried out moaning in pleasure.

Raph smirked nodding as he got some rope tied her wrists and her ankles to his bedposts and he climbed on top of her as he stroked with a finger on her skin fro her head all the way down to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo leaned down and licked at her now dripping pussy, his hands still firmly gripping her ass. "Delicious." He moans against her clit before he lifts up and slaps her again. "You naught slut." 

Nat smirked up to him. "Fuck me senseless, sensei! Please." She begged him, whimpering for his cock to penetrate her mercilessly.

“Ahh ugh! Leo please! Please fuck me doggy style!” Will screamed out as she could not drop but continue orgasming as she panted and she blushed beet red like her butt cheeks.

Raph nodded smirking as he he go underneath her and he slipped out his pickle and inserted it into her while he slammed and moved his hip fast and hard into her growling.

Leo lifted her hips up to meet his cock, penetrating her without warning. She felt so good around him, he moaned out her name and started to thrust into her, his large hand on her back and the other hiding her hips against him.

Nat moaned loudly, her back arched upwards, her body moved in rhythm to his thrusting at god it felt amazing. “Yes! Oh! Raph! Harder!” She begged him, wanting to not be able to think straight.

Will screamed out his name as she arched her back and she shuddered as she put her hands on him for support. She was deeply in love with this turtle and she wanted him to know it.

Raph gripped onto her flesh of her hips so tightly he left bruises there as he thrusted upwards into her since he was under her back and he thrusted up into her faster deeper and harder.

Leo looked down at Will and smiled slightly, he allowed her to adjust to his massive length before slowly starting to move, thrusting into her slowly at first. His hands gripped her ass firmly, and he slapped her once with a grunt.

Natalia moaned loudly, she arched her hips upwards to increase pleasure for herself, a greedy act but she needed him inside her balls deep. “Yes! Raph! Pound into me!” She begs for more.

Will elicited a sweet sounding sexual whimper for him from that as she arched her back her hands gripping onto his sheets clenching them for dear life. She shoved her butt in his freakin face and moaned.

Raph growled deeply lowly and huskily at that as he pounded her sliding further and deeper in into his halls were touching her outer walls of her womanhood and groaned thrusting harder and rougher into her.

Leo groaned and let his head fall slightly with his eyes shut, he moaned softly but clearly showing he’s enjoying himself, his slow pace of thrusting became more aggressive by the minute, pulling Will’s hips up his cock as he thrusts.

Natalia nearly screamed out his name, she but her lip afterwards and looked up at Raph, she was truly in bliss. This boy whom she’s loved for a short while is pounding into her. She’s completely defenceless, but somehow that makes her more horny as she starts to moan louder.

Will was so aroused she couldn’t ever see herself not be aroused by this sexy mother effin hot beast with everything he says and does is such a turn on for her she mewled in simplicity for him as her knees sank into his mattress.

Raph growled and roared out animalistically as he shoved his hips into hers with more force but not before searching for her sweet sweet g spot as he slammed vigorously and rigorously into that as he was nearing his end but not quite yet.

Leo’s eyes clenched shut as he gritted his teeth, slamming into her with moans to beet the band, he was slowly coming close to his own climax whilst smashing his cock onto her g-spot, seemingly non-stop. He didn’t look or feel tired, once he climaxed, he’d let her take a breather then get right back on her.

Natalia moaned in ecstasy, her d-cup tits moving in rhythm to Raph’s thrusting. She moaned and arched her back, her lips gapped and eyes shut, her tanned skin greased with sweat. She was reaching her orgasm, not yet, but reaching it.

“L-Leo Ahh please! I beg of you! After this round please no more fuckin for today!” Will moaned and screamed his name as she felt her high creep upon her and she let it all out on his dick inside her as she panted.  
“Do you wanna get me pregnant Leo?”

Raph was groping and squeezing he humongous breasts as he reached his end finally and he orgasmed his mutant turtle seeds in a stream of white ecstasy into her. He then kissed her all over her face.

Leo moaned and listened to her sweet sweet cries. He too released just at her question. "Yes!" He didn't realise he had said what he said until he had said it, he was upon his high, he had no control, and deep down, that is what he wants.

Natalia releases at the exact same time as him, moaning loudly as she orgasms fully. "Fuck, oh fuck!" She curses and groans as she lets her limp body fall, she giggled to the kisses she receives. "If I'm pregnant I swear..." She giggled.

Will elicited one last moan and a pant as she gazed deeply into his eyes.  
"What if I do not want kids yet Leo? What if I am not ready?"

Raph pulled out panting as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her flush against his as he kissed her all over her face as he nuzzled her neck happily.

Leo looked at her then pulled out and laid next to her, perked on his side and leaning on his hand. “If there’s anybody more capable of having children I know, it’s you. But if you don’t want them, I apologise in advance.” He chuckles softly, but knew it wasn’t a laughing matter.

“I would hug you back, buuuuuut...” Natalia said and peered at her bounds, she’s still tied up. She laughed slightly and kissed his cheek. “Pretty please untie me.”

Will sighed and said she wanted and would love to have his kids with him. She blushed beet red thinking of all the fucking they would do while he’s in heat. She squealed in delight. She looked away from him embarrassed.

Raph chuckled as he buried her hands and her feet and he pulled her against him as he nuzzled and rubbed her hips breathing in her scent that was coming from her neck. He whispered I love you to her over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo smiled brightly and pulled her back around to face him and placed their foreheads together, he kissed her softly then pulled away again, keeping their foreheads touching. "I love you, and would be honoured to father our kids." He said with a bright smile.

Natalia smiled and bit her lip as they softly cuddled there. "So am I free to sleep without the concern of you randomly sliding your horse cock into me?" She asked in a teasing tone.

“Leo ah please! I love you too!” Will stuttered out nervously and timidly as she cuddled against her big strong brave mutant turtle. She closer her eyes and she drifted off to sleep in a deafening silence and smiled.

Raph smirked and nodded chuckling then he pouted and said he couldn’t really keep that promise but he would try just for her. He put the covers over them and he kissed her goodnight closing his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
